The Heated Gaze of Love
by Kinsfang
Summary: Seifer just can't seem to stop himself when it comes to riling up Zell. Just how far will our bully of a villain go to show his love? WARNING: Yaoi smex is on the way! Zell/Seifer pairing
1. Chapter 1

...

_A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've wrote in a loooong time! Please be gentle! _

_The smexy smut will take place in chapter two, I promise! I've already got the plots for the next several chapters planned and as long as I get reviews (good or bad 8D) I'll try and keep it going._

_Thanks for reading my story and I'll try not to disappoint anyone. -Kinsfang-_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a box for under the bridge. **  
_

_...  
_

**The Heated Gaze of Love**

**Chapter One:**

Zell fought to keep his face expressionless as Seifer entered the classroom. The scarred blonde strutted gracefully down the rows of computer terminals to his usual seat in the back, putting him directly behind Zell. A chill ran down Zell's spine as he felt the other's eyes settle on his back. That hate heated gaze was nerve wracking. He couldn't stop himself from tensing.

He knew it would only be a matter of time until abuse would follow that gaze.

"Hey, Chicken-Wuss..." Seifer whispered in his husky voice.

Zell fought to ignore him. He could feel himself starting to shake in anger but he was smart enough to know that Seifer wanted him to react. He took a deep breath and internally counted to ten.

"Psst, Chicken-Wuss!" Seifer narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Zell's lack of reaction and leaned across his desk towards him. "Hey, Chicken-shit, you know I'm talking to you!"

"Grrrr!" Zell spun around in his seat, his fist raised. "Don't call me that, asshole!"

"Now, now," Seifer smirked and rocked back in his seat, "I just had a question."

"Then ask me by my name!" Zell growled, anger making him run his mouth. "This is exactly why everyone hates you! Just go die!"

"But you always answer to chicken, chicken-wuss." he continued to goad the tattooed boy.

"No, I don't!" Zell knocked his chair over as he stood and took on an aggressive fighting stance with both of his fist raised.

"I just wanted to ask you a question, Chicken." He cooed, a sneer on his handsome face. "Why do you have to get so upset? Can't you just hear me out?"

"Fine! What do you want?" Zell took a calming breath and tried to shake off his anger.

"Did you remember to do the homework?"

"H-homework?" he spun around to the computer and hastily tried to log into his account. "No, no, no! What was the password?"

Seifer chuckled and leaned back in his chair and crossed his long legs on the terminal as he enjoyed the show. The way the tattooed boy's expressions changed never ceased to amaze him. He had only been in the classroom for 5 minutes and the boy had already gone through fear, annoyance, anger, and now panic. All of those expressions just because of him. He just needed a few more pushes to get the boy really fired up.

"Did you try 'hot-dog'?"

"It worked!" Zell turned back to Seifer, a boyishly triumphant smile on his smooth face.

"No shit? What kind of wiener idiot are?"

"What did you say? I hate you, jerk!"

"So, did you do the homework, Chicken-Shit?"

"Crap!" Zell turned back to computer and began pushing buttons as fast as he could to get the assignment tab. "Oh no, no, no!"

"You mean you didn't do it?" Seifer laughed. "What are you? A complete retard?"

"Shut up!" Zell's expression was one of horror now.

"See why you're a chicken now?"

Zell let out a groan and bent back over the keyboard. He still had time if he rushed it...

"It's because you're as smart as a piece of chicken shit!" Seifer held his stomach as he laughed, not holding back in his bullying even as he stared at Zell's round ass in clear view. "Even chickens are smarter than you!"

Zell let out a whiney cry as the classroom slid open and Instructor Trepe walked in. She was surrounded by her groupies before she made it to her desk and Zell's partly gloved fingers flew on the keyboard. Quistis brushed off her fans and stood behind her desk and scanned the room. She pushed her glasses up out of habit and pulled out her chair-

"BOO-YEAH!" Zell hit send just seconds before Quistis had sat down. "TAKE THAT, DIRT BAG!"

"I'm sorry, Dincht," She said calmly, rubbing a finger down the bridge of her nose as if trying to fend off the headache she knew was coming. "Was there something you wanted to share with the rest of us?"

"O-oh..No..." Zell blushed as all eyes turned on him and he fixed his chair and sat down. "Sorry!"

She sighed and turned to her computer screen. "Oh wow, Dincht! You already turn in tonight's homework. Very impressive."

Seifer let out a muffled chuckle from behind Zell as the boy froze in incomprehension.

"Wasn't that due today?" his voice as small and the color drained from his face.

"What? No, that was for tomorrow." She answered off handily as she checked roll. "I just posted it early so I wouldn't have to do it later."

"Oh..." Zell suddenly perked up. "Does that mean I can redo it?"

"Of course not! You know I have a 'one submission' only policy."

Zell was too shocked to reply and sat through class in stunned silence. Why did things like this always happen to him? Some of the answers he'd submitted hadn't even made sense!

**_-Several Hours Later-_**

Seifer was standing near the entrance of the cafeteria along with his fellow disciplinary committee members Fujin and Raijin when Zell finally realized he'd been played by the taller boy. He always knew where to find Seifer during the lunch hours and had ran with all his might to the cafeteria.

"SEIFER!" he yelled as he skidded to a stop a few feet from the door, panting as he scanned the heads of the crowd in an attempt to spot the taller boy.

"What is it, Chicken-Wuss?" Seifer asked calmly from behind.

"YOU! You set me up!" he growled and spun to face the other boy.

"LIES!" Fujin stated in her usual hard voice from Seifer's left side.

"It's not lies!" Zell was too angry to realize he was out number by the committee and began bouncing on his feet. "He tricked me into thinking that assignment was due today!"

"Hey, man!" Raijin spread his hands out diplomatically as he took his place on Seifer's right. "She's just trying to say you should have read the assignment before assuming it was due, you know."

"I answered some of those with 'Hot-Dog' and 'Cherry-Coke'!" Zell fumed, shaking his fist at the trio. "Are you trying to say that's MY fault?"

"YES!" Fujin answered and Zell finally realized that Seifer had yet to answer him.

"What?" Zell raised his fist, shaking in anger but not taking his eyes off his silently smirking nemesis. "Why are you just standing there? Say something, you jerk!"

"Garden Rule #5," He replied calmly, smirk still in place as his green eyes twinkled in mirth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zell swatted the air between them with his fist, trying to release some of his anger.

"WALK!"

"What?" Zell looked a Fujin in confusion.

"What she's trying to say, man, is that there's no running in halls, you know?"

"W-what?" Zell paled and took a step back from the posse.

"That's right, now we have to take you to detention." Seifer smirked when he saw Zell turn on his heel and attempt to flee. "You two know what to do. I'll be waiting in the Punishment Room."

Fujin and Raijin both nodded and turned to follow the fleeing offender. The two were long time friends of Seifer and had learned many of his idiosyncrasies. One being that he enjoyed the chase of catching his prey. It was obvious to them that Zell had become his primary target.

They were both beginning to suspect that Seifer might having something more devious than simple punishment in store for the tattooed boy.

_**To be Continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heated Gaze of Love: Chapter Two**

by: Kinsfang

* * *

**Warning**: This chapter contains STRONG sexual themes and adult language.

I do **not** own FF8 or SquareSoft/Enix. If I did it would be rated M or XXX 8D

* * *

Zell ran at full speed out of the cafeteria's emergency exit and took a sharp left turn. He didn't even look behind him as he fled, searching for some place where he could hide unnoticed until the trio moved on to something more important or forgot about him. He only had a couple of minutes to duck somewhere before it would be too late and they'd spot him. His head swished back and forth as he scanned for any form of hiding space.

And then he saw it.

A line of bushes outlined both sides of the up coming sidewalk. The round and waist high plants would be a perfect safe haven. If nothing else, he could stay here just until they passed by then he could sneak back into the cafeteria and head to his dorm room from there. Locking himself in his room might indeed be a cowards move, but he still had classes left in the afternoon and he did not want a jerk like Seifer to make him tardy over stupid crap like running in the halls.

He stole a glance behind himself to see if they were in view of him. It looked safe so he dove to the ground and half-slid, half-crawled under the bush. Once he was position where he couldn't be easily seen he held himself as still as possible and put a hand over his mouth to hold back any sound. He couldn't hear much over the thumping of his heart and the blood rushing through his ears. He tensed, just waiting for one of the posse to snatch him.

One minute passed by: Zell moved his hand from his mouth and peered suspiciously through the bushes, tensed and ready for flight or fight-whichever seemed situation appropriate.

Two minutes passed by: He had finally calmed down enough to hear clearly so he close his eyes and relaxed, focusing on his sense of sound.

Five minutes later: Zell was sprawled out flat on his stomach and was sound asleep.

He was sleeping so hard that he did not even hear Fujin and Raijin pass by multiple times. The fourth time the duo passed the dubious bush they both stopped and looked around. A soft snore, almost like a purr, could be heard from the left row of green plants. The two looked at each and grinned. They'd kept Seifer waiting long enough.

The strong hand on Zell's tan, slim ankle had dragged the boy complete out from under the bushes and onto the paved walk path before the blonde sleepily opened his eyes. The tattooed boy closed his eyes tightly then opened them again, just to double check. "Shit..."

Raijin jerk Zell back, still holding him tightly by the ankle, as the boy rose to his knees in a half-hearted attempt to flee. The sudden jerk caused the blonde to lose his balance and scrape his chin on the pavement.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he groaned as the big man pulled him up by his elbow now and rubbed at the stinging scrape on his chin.

Fujin kicked Raijin in the shin before locking her arm with Zell's, trapping him against her. "UNDAMAGED!"

"I know! It was an accident..." He grabbed Zell by the other arm and the two lead him back into the Garden, half dragging him as he struggled to break free. He'd stand a chance against one of them for sure, but with the two of them subduing him his fate was sealed unless he could talk some sense into them...

"Please don't take me to Seifer!" He begged. "You two are smart, you know I wasn't intentionally disobeying. I just had a personal matter to discuss with him."

They ignored him and just kept heading in the direction of the Disciplinary Committee's infamous Punishment Room.

"It was supposed to be just a man to man talk..." This tactic wasn't working. He looked around the hall and saw people blatantly giving him looks of pity and encouragement to survive his impending doom. "HELP! Someone help!"

The looks of the onlookers turned to shock.

"PLEASE! Help me!" Zell cried at the top of his lungs, which happened to be quite loud. "I need to go to the infirmary! I'm bleeding! Oooh! My stomach hurts too! Oooooh!"

The eyes of the onlookers were no longer meeting his own. Everyone was now looking away, pretending no to see or hear anything. Stunned, Zell looked up and realized why. Both Fujin and Raijin were wearing hard expressions, expressions that gave a wordless threat for any who dared to assist the obviously helpless boy.

They were nearing their destination now and fear began to seep in. He changed his method one last time.

"I swear!" Zell growled, trying his hardest to be intimidating. "If you two do not let go of me right this instant, I'll kick both your asses!"

Raijin just chuckled and Fujin continued their armed escort as seriously as she did everything else.

"You think I can't?" as the door came into sight Zell fought harder and aimed his insults at Raijin, only because he was sure the huge man was listening. "First, I'm going to break your nose! Not that you could even look any uglier!"

"That was a low blow, you know..." Raijin pouted with a smirk. They were now dragging Zell's full body weight because the blonde refused to help them carrying him to hell.

"It's not a low blow! You should hear what the girls all say about you-" It wasn't working. He'd have to double his fighting effort. "HELP! STOP! LET ME GO OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES! SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR, I'M SICK!"

They were at the door and Zell gave up on talking any sense into the pair and fought with all his might. He only succeeded in making it moderately difficult for them to open the door while keeping a grip on him. He began stomping at feet but the two were used to fighters and evaded him expertly.

The door opened. Zell cursed under his breath, wondering if resorting to tears with the two instead of threats would have worked better. But it was too late now. They dragged his struggling body in and stood before Seifer's desk. The scarred blonde stretched before swinging his crossed legs off the desk. He stood and came around to the other side of the desk and inspected his prey. His hand suddenly shot out with snake like swiftness and grabbed Zell by the jaw and turned his head up to stare at his face. Their closeness brought a blush to Zell's smooth cheeks and he looked away to avoid Seifer's green eyes.

"I thought I had clearly implied he was to be undamaged?" Seifer's tone was low and a chill ran down Zell's spine. He could feel a similar shiver run through Raijin who bowed his head apologeticly.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Raijin peeked up at Seifer. "Just needs a bandaid and it's fix, you know?"

Seifer released Zell's face and turned towards Raijin, his body shook in silent rage.

"ME!" Seifer stopped and gave Fujin a pondering glance then nodded.

"Fine, I'll leave his punishment to you then." He clapped and rubbed his palms together and returned to his seat. "You two may leave. Turn on the password lock as you go."

The room was silent long after the pair left as the two blondes eyed each other. When Zell could no longer stand the silence he slammed his fist down on the desk, making Seifer blink and thus ending the awkward stare down.

"Now what?" Zell crossed his arms and stared at the door, not wanting to look at the boy who hated him. No one had ever so openly hated him, so he wasn't sure if it was being hated or being hated by Seifer in particular that made him feel so depressed. The room was cold and darkly lit and every nerve in his body told him this situation could become dangerous. He wondered if his friends or teachers would even look for him if he failed to show up for class. "When can I go back to class?"

"After you've been punished for breaking the rules." Seifer's throaty voice was oddly comforting in the creepy room. "It shouldn't take too long..."

Zell sighed, tired and deciding to give in just this once. "Then lets get it over with then."

Seifer shot him a sideways smirk. "Strip."

"What?" Zell stared at Seifer in disbelief, preying he'd misheard the other boy.

"Take your clothes off, I have to check you for weapons."

"O-oh..." Zell blushed and looked down. "You know the only weapons I use are my fists!"

"Yes, I supposed that's right." Seifer jumped from the chair pulled something from the desk. His prey had strung the trap! "Turn around and put your hands where I can see them. The sooner you obey the sooner we can both leave."

Zell innocently obeyed, not hearing the lie in Seifer's voice.

His wrist were gently grasped by Seifer's long, cold fingers and bound together by some type of leather cuff. "W-wait! What are you doing?"

"If we disarm people with weapons and your fist are your weapons, shouldn't I bind them?" Seifer explained as if he were talking to a child. "It's only fair. Unless you'd rather I remove your hands?"

Zell couldn't think of a reply to that so he remained silent, fighting his feelings of bashfulness now that he was completely alone with the taller blonde for the first time. He jumped as Seifer turned him to face him and began running his hands up and down the slim boy's body.

"Now what are you doing?" Zell asked angrily, not liking the way his body heated under that cool touch.

"Searching you for anything illegal." Seifer pressed and rubbed hard against Zell's nipple through his clothes, making the boy gasp. "It's just procedure, calm down."

He ran his hands over the boy's front pockets before looping his hands back to grope his ass in pretense of searching his pockets. He continued to fondle with one hand and grabbed Zell by the jaw with the other as he stepped in even closer. The taller blonde bent down and licked the now dried blood off the other's chin. He licked and sucked in sensual timing with his squeezing of Zell's ass and when he felt the other boy gasp in a breath to protest he locked his lips over his mouth and kissed him. Hard.

Zell could only moan his unspoken protest into Seifer's mouth as the other's tongue invaded him and began to caress his own. He could taste his own blood on that tongue and his pulse rate began to speed up in what he told himself was fear, not anticipation. The hand squeezing his round butt cheeks suddenly slid around to his front and rubbed against his hardening cock. He did not know what shocked him more, the situation itself or that fact that his body was reacting to it.

Seifer suddenly ended the kiss and pulled back, his usual arrogant smirk in place. The only thing different about him were his heated green eyes. Zell could only stare up in wonder.

Lust? Hate? Maybe even love? Had the heated gaze he had been feeling for years always been like this? They way they dance and pleaded with his own seemed almost desperate. It almost felt... caring, maybe even innocent. He blushed and looked away, his protest forget in his confusion.

He didn't forget for long! The hand at his crotch began to stroke him through his pants even harder and faster. Seifer bent down and locked his lips over the clothed nipple he'd harden earlier and sucked loudly through the black shirt. Zell did not know what to expect and found himself crying out in pleasure. The vibrations of a chuckle sent a shiver of pleasure to his groin.

"At least I can now be positive that you're a virgin." He sucked again, this time gently biting it with a tug. "Not that I ever doubted it, Chicken-wuss."

Zell wobbled, his knees were beginning to feel weak. He lost his balance and fell forward with a gasp of panic. Seifer chuckled again and easily caught him and pushed him back up against the desk where Zell was force to half-sit, half-stand to keep from toppling over.

"Y-y-you..." Zell gasped out but was ignored as Seifer slid down his body and knelt before him. Green eyes locked with Zell's own blue as long fingers glided to unfasten his jean shorts. It felt like slow motion as Seifer gently pulled down his shorts and red low-rising briefs in one smooth motion. Zell could feel Seifer's hot breath on his erection. "W-WAIT! Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Seifer paused a moment, blushed, then turned his attention to the deliciously pink cock before him. He'd never do this with anyone else, not even a woman. So, what was it that made Zell so special to him? Was it...love? He shrugged and looked back at Zell. "Does it matter if you enjoy it?"

"YES!" Zell growled and tried get away. He only succeeded in falling farther back against the desk in a position that forced his thighs wide. "It does matter! Is this how you—Oooh!"

Seifer licked the head of Zell's erection, cutting off the boy's rant. He moved his head lower and licked the hairless base, then followed it's length back to the head and sucked. The moans from the boy encouraged him to continue. He took the entire hard member into his mouth and used his tongue to caress it while he sucked and nuzzled at the base. A hand with cool fingers snaked up the boys thigh and began to gently roll and massage his balls between deft fingers.

Zell threw his head back and moaned. He head was fuzzy, it was blank with the new sensations of pleasure. The wet, smacking sounds coming from between his legs was driving him over the edge. He felt those cold fingers massaging his cock along with a tongue and risked a glance down in that direction to see what was happening. Seifer was licking his own fingers, coating them with his silva even as he continued to thoroughly pleasure Zell. The other caught him looking and pressed his tongue against the sensitive head and sucked hard, once again making Zell toss his head back in pleasure.

He had never experienced anything remotely close to this feeling. He just couldn't seem to grasp any trail of thought under the sexual assault of Seifer's devilishly skilled mouth. Zell did not even notice the now moist fingers caressing his ass until one of those fingers was suddenly pressing against his tight hole. When he thought to protest, the suction on his cock drove away all thought and a new pain-pleasure sensation left him panting.

Seifer slid his moistened finger deep into the tightness of the panting boy and curved it, searching for the sweet spot he knew would set the boy off. He found the soft nub and lightly grazed it. Zell's reaction was more than he would have expected, as he screamed and thrust forward into Seifer's mouth. The vibrations of his chuckles did magically naughty things for Zell as he added a second finger and began thrusting them into the boy, angling his fingers just right so they hit that sweet spot with every thrust.

It didn't take long after that. The boy's breathing began to speed up and his gasping moans turned into short, but loud, cries of passion every time the fingers pulled out only to slam home inside him. That thrusting paired with the sinful mouth on his cock left him with no chance.

"S-seifer!" the boy moaned, "You.. you need to... I'M GOING TO CU...!"

Seifer sucked hard one last time and slammed his fingers against the boy's sweet spot and held them there. The boy froze with an inward cry on his lips as a shiver traveled through his body. He came hard into Seifer's greedily begging mouth with a strangled cry. The tattooed boy's spent body shook as the energy left him.

Zell collapsed back against the desk as he panted for breath and his body sagged. Seifer stood, licking his lips as he did so, and smiled down warmly at the now dozing boy spread out on his desk. He wanted this scene to be etched into his mind forever.

_Forever. _Seifer frowned. Where had that thought come from? But the thought of not having forever tore at his heart. He sighed and shook his head, he'd save these thoughts and emotions for another time. He bent to pull the boy's shorts back up from his ankles then stopped, his usual mischievous smirk darkening his face.

– – – – – Later that day - - - -

Zell jerked awake as the alarm beside his bed began it's usual annoying shrill. It was 3:30 in the afternoon, the same time when he woke up every day after his nap. Zell flushed as he remembered what had happened in the Punishment Room then shook his head. It must have just been a dream! There was just no way Seifer would every get on his knees and suck a dick!

He climbed out of bed, shaking the incident off as a wet dream—no, as a nightmare!—caused by the stress of dealing with that jerk. He stood before collapsing back down onto his butt on the edge of his bed. Standing had made him remember the all too real feel of having those cool, long fingers thrusting into him. He forced himself to stand and ignored the remembered sensations, he needed to change clothes before his evening classes began.

His jacket and shirt were changed first. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than the scab on his chin until he slid his jean shorts down. He stared down at his naked groin with confusion wrinkling his brow.

Had he forgotten to wear underwear that morning? He could have sworn he'd gone with red that day... His alarm clock shrilled again, reminding him he only had 10 minutes before his classes started. Zell shrugged and pulled on his favorite pair of low-rising briefs. They were bright yellow with the tiny images of hotdogs. Hopefully they'd bring him some luck by helping him distinguish reality from dream and avoiding Seifer. He flipped the light switch off in his room and left for class feeling more cheerful and energetic than he had all week. Things were already looking better!

* * *

**- - - - To Be Continued - - - -**

All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **  
**


End file.
